Spotlight
Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes with Brittany and Tina singing backing vocals. After a little encouragement from her new boyfriend Shane, she auditions for McKinley's production of West Side Story with this song. The musical's directors (Artie, Emma and Beiste) praise this performance, seeing that she has a newfound maturity in her voice and performance. Lyrics Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Mercedes: Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Are you a guard in the prison maximum security? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Do we stay home all the time cause you want me to yourself? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Or am I locked away out of fear I'll find someone else? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Well, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: Hee-hee) Living under your spotlight (Brittany and Tina: Hee-hee) Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: Woah oh oh) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Oh, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: Yeah, hee-hee) Living under spotlight (Brittany and Tina: Yeah, hee-hee) Maybe if you treat me right (Brittany and Tina: Yeah, hee-hee) You won't have to worry (Brittany and Tina: Woah oh oh) Mercedes: Is this a relationship? Fulfilling your needs, as well as mine? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time? Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: Oh is this love real real love? Then I'm staying, no doubt Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes: But if I'm just love's prisoner, then I'm busting out Brittany and Tina: Is that you? Is that you? Yeah Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: (Mercedes: Ohh, baby) Oh, I don't like (Brittany and Tina: Hee-hee) Brittany and Tina: Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: Spotlight, yeah) Just because you think I might, hee-hee (Mercedes: Just because you think I might) Find somebody worthy, woah oh oh (Mercedes: Find somebody worthy) Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: Living under your, your) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: You will never have to worry, no) Mercedes: Boy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself What the hell do you think you're doing? Loving me, loving me so wrong Baby, all I do is try (Brittany and Tina: Try) To show you that you're mine (Brittany and Tina: Mine) One and only guy (Brittany and Tina: Only guy) No matter who may come along Open your eyes cause baby I don't like Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo (Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo Brittany and Tina: (Mercedes: Hey, 'cause I don't like) Oh, I don't like, hee-hee Living under your spotlight, hee-hee (Mercedes: No, no) Mercedes with Brittany and Tina: Just because you think I might (Brittany and Tina: Hee-hee) Find somebody worthy (Brittany and Tina: Whoa oh oh) (Mercedes: No, no) Brittany and Tina: Oh, I don't like, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: I don't like, yeah) Living under your spotlight, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: Living under your spotlight) Maybe if you treat me right, yeah, hee-hee (Mercedes: Treat me right, yeah) You won't have to worry, woah oh oh (Mercedes: You will never have to worry) Mercedes: I don't like... Trivia *Before the song begins, Shane compares Mercedes to Effie White from Dreamgirls. In the 2006 film adaption, Effie is portrayed by Jennifer Hudson. Ironically, this song is also originally sung by Jennifer Hudson. *This is one of the few songs where the backup singers sing lines by themselves. Gallery AsianFSpotlight.png Glee60.jpg 256409435_640.jpg Glee-Spotlightg.jpg Glee-Spotlight-Video.jpg images (1)o.jpg Mercedes78.jpg spotlight0.png Spotlight.gif Tina&Mercedes&BrittanyS03E03.png SPOTSPOT.jpg 6spotlight.gif 5spotlight.gif 4spotlight.gif 3spotlight.gif 2spotlight.gif 1spotlight.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three